Charmed Life: The story of Prue and Cole
by hweasley21
Summary: These will be a series of one shots. They were written for my livejournal rpg as backstory for Prue and Cole. WIP. Adult language and themes.
1. First Meeting

**A/N: This is the first in a series of one shots. Once the series is completed this will make up the "back story" for Prue and Cole. This is being written for my livjournal rpg charmedliferp.**

**This first part takes place after Prue is with Bane and before the start of season 3. **

Prue downed her fourth drink of the evening and sighed deeply. "Bane – you suck. Why are you in jail?" she asked aloud. People started looking at her funny. "What?" she snapped. "You want some?" she asked a particularly good-looking woman at the end of the bar and then went back to her drink. "Empty" she whined, "Bartender- one more please"

"Put it on my tab" said a voice over her shoulder. Prue looked up and saw tall, dark and handsome stranger. "Hello" he started, "I am Cole Turner"

Prue regarded him silently for a moment. "Is telling you my name necessary?" Prue asked. Cole shook his head.

"You can do anything you want," He answered. The bartender brought Prue her drink and she turned it up quickly.

"So- Cole Turner" Prue started, "What do you do?"

"I am lawyer," he answered taking a sip from his own glass of whiskey, "And you?"

Prue thought about that for a moment- not sure what to tell him, "I am a big sister. Re-fucking-sponsible. Everybody's momma" Prue looked up into the handsome face of her new friend. "Without me I truly believe they would stupid to death"

Cole laughed and leaned in, "Well- good thing you are around, huh?"

The music was intoxicating as the alcohol. She didn't even feel bad for going to a club that wasn't P3- she didn't feel guilty now after being plastered for a few hours. Prue suddenly put her glass down, "Want to dance?"

"I don't dance well" Cole replied. "Sorry- not my thing"

She needed to do something. She needed to be out of this rut. Prue looked at him long and hard. "Want to have sex?" Prue asked. "Do you do that well?"

Cole raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Extremely" he answered.

"Let's go to your place" Prue said grabbing him by the hand and leading him out of the nightclub.


	2. Like we never loved

**A/N: This is the second one shot in the series. It takes place during the first episode of Season 3 when Cole makes his first appearence.**

"Yeah, and unfortunately our guardian angel is no where to be found, "Phoebe said. She looks up. "We sure could use some cosmic help right now. What are we supposed to do? We've never been in this situation before."

"You better decide fast. Here comes the ADA."

Prue looked to what Darryl was referring to and nearly fainted. It was like seeing a ghost. A jerk of a ghost who breaks off your hot little tryst without so much as a word. Cole Turner was the ADA? She knew he was a lawyer but the ADA.

Prue had met Cole in a bar about sixth month's prior. She was drunk and needed comfort. The comfort lasted a few moths and the comfort was spectacular. But apparently Cole no longer needed comfort from Prue because about a month ago he disappeared.

Suddenly Prue was terrified- what if Cole showed recognition in front of Phoebe and Darryl- how would she explain? But Prue need not worry Cole regarded them with a friendly but unrecognizing smile. It was as if he never knew

Prue could tell immediately that Phoebe took a shine to Cole and it made her blood boil. _H was mine first, _Prue thought angrily.

Cole smiled at them, "Ladies. My name is Cole Turner and I'm the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case. I was wondering if either of you saw what happened here."

Phoebe raised her hand, "I did"

Prue rolled her eyes. Phoebe was so obvious. She glared at Cole who still showed no recognition,. _Fine, _she thought, _two could play that game. _She would just pretend that she and Cole never slept together. But it hurt- more than she wanted to admit.


	3. Respect for the Dead

**A/N: This is the third one shot in the series. Takes place after phoebe fakes Cole's death.**

Prue walked into the mausoleum and sighed sadly. Cole was dead and there was nothing she could do to bring him back but she could say goodbye to him. Prue knelt down on the ground where Phoebe vanquished him. Prue could feel tears burning her eyes. "Cole-I am sorry. This whole time you have been with Phoebe I have given you a hard time and I-" Prue trailed off trying not to cry. "I am so sorry. I wish you were here. I wish you weren't dead."

Prue heard a chuckle behind her, "Me too" Cole said.

She turned around and then used her powers to throw him against the wall. "You fucking jerk" she hissed walking towards him.

Cole sat up, "Want to match powers?" he asked. The he face softened momentarily, 'I am sorry but Phoebe and I?"

"Phoebe?" Prue interrupted, "Phoebe faked your death. She lied to us"

Cole just chuckled, "Talk about keeping things from your sisters" he smirked. He leered at her as he stood up. "Does Phoebe know about us?"

Prue screamed and used her powers again this time throwing him harder.

"Have little respect for the dead, Prue," he teased as he stood up.

Prue saw that smile and melted before either of them knew what happened Prue was attacking Cole with her mouth. The two tumbled onto the ground- limbs tangling and making guttural sounds.

Prue sat up after they were done and saw very naked Cole. "Oh my" she started, 'I have to go" She started gathering her things up and trying to re-dress herself.

"Prue" he called as she was rushing for the door. Prue turned around and saw him putting his pants on. "Don't tell anyone about this"

That hurt Prue but she knew it was for the best. Instead of just saying it she sneered, "Duh" she replied and ran off into the night.


	4. Giving up for good

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had to figure out where the story was going from here. Thanks for reading. This takes place the night of _The Good, The Bad and the Cursed._

Prue was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Cole.

Cole belonged to Phoebe now- she had to stop thinking of him that way. The truth was Cole never belonged to her from the beginning.

Cole might be half-demon but Prue still had feelings for him.

Prue sat straight up in bed when heard a weird sound in her room. "Hello" she called. "Who's there?"

Prue felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She wriggled and tried to scream but neither wre of any use.

"Stop Prue" Cole ordered.

At hearing his voice she calmed down. The he released her. Prue turned around and slapped his arm. "You scared me" she hissed.

Cole just smiled. He lit a candle and then sat down on her bed.

"What do you want?" Prue asked.

"I had fun today" Cole said. "I had fun working with you. I like fighting for good. I like fighting with you"

Prue didn't know what to say so she shrugged, "Whatever" she replied.

Cole leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Prue's lips. "Admit it" He growled. "It felt right"

"I-I-admit nothing" Prue stuttered. She pulled away and looked at Cole. "You knew who I was the night you met you"

Cole nodded his head, "Yeah" he said.

"Is that why-"Prue trailed off.

"Why I slept with you?" Cole asked. "No. That was something I wanted to do for em no the Triad"

"Why did you disappear Cole?" Prue asked.

"The Triad ordered me to kill the Charmed Ones" Cole told her. "I went to prepare and the truth id I couldn't face you knowing what I had to do"

"Why did you act like you didn't know me" Prue asked.

"Because I had to sue to Phoebe to get to the Charmed Ones. And you know as well as I do that, _I used to bang your older sister, _isn't a great come on line"

Prue smiled in spite of herself but that smile quickly faded. "Do you love Phoebe?" she asked.

Cole seemed uncomfortable at the question. "I care about Phoebe and I am attracted to Phoebe" he said. Then he leaned in to kiss Prue, "But I am still drawn to you"

"Sorry Cole" Prue whispered before pulling away, "I can't. I am sorry"

Cole didn't respond her just shimmered out. Prue put the candle out and then curled up in her bed. Phoebe and Piper would never know what Prue gave up for the side of good. Nether would Cole.


End file.
